Sabriel at Risk
by SmileyBabes
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are two guys, destined to be together. Gabriel just checked into a Motel, where lucifer is also staying but things become more intence for Gabriel and Lucifer and Gabriel ends up getting stab, and Lucifer leave Gabriel to die.. But.. Samm But.. Sammy is also checking into that hotel and see's Gabriel and carries him, to the hospital. This story will blow your mind!
1. Prologue

Sammy lay there, the pain he was in, hearing that gabriel, screaching and yelling, Sammy's tears rolled down his perfect face. Sammy was thinking.. 'Gabriel.. he could die... i never wanted this to happen, Lucifer is a big bag of dicks'. He felt awful. Sammy sat there crying & weeping. Hearing his angel, in so much pain, as the doctors pulled out the stake into his heart. Sammy could feel the pain. All Sam could think about, was if Gabriel could make i throught the surgery!

Gabriel, in so much pain, crying and weeping.. Thinking of his perfect sammy, the whole time. From his lips. way down to his toes. Gabriel, lay there, waiting for the stake to be relased from his chest. He gripped the bed of the hospital and yelled, the pain was unbarable. He was so glad that his Sammy was not there watching him, as it would of hurt Gabriel more, watching him, watch gabriel in so much pain…

The nurse finally got the stake out of Gabriel's heart. As Gabriel lay there, bleeding his heart out, the Nurse quickly rushed him to the surgery, Sammy saw his angel bleeding in pain, as hel passed him. Sammy cried and muttering, "What if my angel, does'nt make it".. Sammy could only think possitie and walked away from his angel...

I hope you guys like the prologue :) Vote, comment and Enjoy :) x


	2. Chapter One

Sam, stood in the cafe line, to grab a coffee, to calm down his nerves. Seeing Gabriel like that, shooked him too much. Tears fell down his face, until a nurse came upto him, she qued up in the line with him & ask, "Whats the matter, dearest?". Sam looked at the nurse and saimd "The love of my life, may die today, and im unsure what i should do.". Sam sobbed his heart out & the nurse comfered him and said, "You must not think the worst, you have the think what's best". The nurse looked perticularly firmiliar, but most of the nurse's in the hospital looked very firmiliar.

Sammy waited until he was served by a blonde waitress, who looked quiet a lot like Jessica, Sam winchester's ex. He looked at her and then reminded him of Gabriel, His beautiful Gabe. as beautiful as he could be. He grabed his coffee & sat in the courner of the Cafe alone. The Cafe itself. seemed very small, yet spaceless. The nurse from the que, decided to sit with Sam & have a talk to him.

"Sam, you must keep thinking positive, or Gabriel may die..", The nurse left and Sam was alone. All he could think about was his angel, in pain & hurt. The last image, seeing him there, lying with blood all over him. Sam just could not take the pain anymore, wait and wait, he decided to phone to look at his phone. 10 miss calls from dean & 5 Messages from dean. He went outside, and it was pooring of rain, the perfect weather to put Sam down & depressed more. He decided to call dean & it rang and rang, until.. Voicemail, "Hello, this is dean.. if its an emergence, call Das'd phone, if not, leave a message". Sam hung up the phone call and call Dad. The phone rang and rang and rang, until, Dean's voice appear, He shouted, "Sammy, where the hell are you, me and bobby are scared to death! Tell me where you are?", Sam replied with, "Dean, im fine. Im at the hospital, with Gabriel, I went back to the hotel & he seemed to be still breathing & i took him to the hospital & he's in surgeury at this moment, Please Dean, dont come to the hospital, i want to be alone. With My Gabriel". Sam hung up the phone & went back inside.

Sam went back into the Hospital & went to Gabriels room & saw him, Laying there. with all the tanks around him. Pipes going inside his body, to keep him alive. Sammy cried once mor & saw there was a nurse there, sammy said, "im very sorry, ill leave, if you would like me to", the nurse looked at him & said, "you may stay, somebody tols me a very close friend would come and see him soon, ill leave you too, alone".

Sammy looked at him. His broken angel. Sam walked upto the bed and sat beside him, tear rushing down his face, strocking Gabriel's hand, looking at his perfect lips, wish he could kiss the, but he'd wake him up, but sammy wanted his angel to sleep. Samy strocked his hand once more & said, "Gabriel, look what i've done to you, your broken & it's all my fault. why did i hurt you, your too precious to hurt, i feel like an idjit!". Sammy saw some paper and wrote, "Gabriel, if your reading this note, im going to kill myself, i cannot live in a world, where were both hurtinf each other, if we both die, im sure we'll meet again, I'd die for you, My Angel". He left the note in Gabriels hand & walked off.

Sammy walked back into Gabriels room & stayed with him, til a nurse came in to take care of him. Sam just started at Gabriel, laying there. Gabriel mummbled, "Sammy, Why did you do this, Please.. Dont do nothign stupid, I... I.. Need.. You.. Moosey!". Sammy heard him mubbling, but could not make out what he was saying, Sammy got closer to him, and her heard him, The words he be waiting for, I Need You! Sammy was shocked and didnt know what to do... He stood there and felt Gabriel breathing, on his neck!

Sammy hear somebody come in and pulled away from Gabriel, the nurse was standing there, she said, "Im sorry, was i interupting anything?" Sam replied, "No, i was just make sure he was okay, i'll leave now, he needs to rest". The nurse looked at him & nodded. Sammy left the very attractive nurse to deal with Gabriel, Sammy left the hospital, thiking of what he should do, Stay alive and watching his angel die in front of him and continue life, like it was before gabriel left? Or Should i kill himself and let gabriel suffer a loss of his human? It was too hard for Sammy to deal with.

Sammy wanted to leave the hospital, but he knew he could not, it would be too unbarable for him to leave his angel, laying there in the hospital bed, to die.. Sammy cried his sweet tears again, for the love of his life and went back into the hospital and watched over his sleeping angel, like an angel! He sat on the bed and stroked his hair out of his face and placed a kiss on the fore head of the angel that lay waiting for him. A nurse came in again and said, "im very sorry, but visting hours are over, im very sorry, dear". The nurse excored Sam out of the room & said, "Ill keep watch over him, ill call if anything goes wrong & whilst your away, and just remember, think positive".

Sammy left, knewing that his angel would be looked after. He went to his car and drove to a close by motel & checked in. As he got into the motel, he took his t-shirt & kept his jeans on. He lay his warey head upon his pillow, pulled the covers over him & slepted, knowing his beautiful angel, would be in safe hand!

I hoped you enjoyed reading, Please, Vote, Comment & Enjoy :) x


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: Prayers will help you… My Angel!**

_Hey everyone… Thanks to everyone who has voted & reading this new story & I'm enjoying writing it... With tissues beside me though! Well... This is my first Sabriel fan fiction & hope to be doing a Destiel one soon.. But just thought I'd warn you_: _**Warning.. Tissuses & Heart of steal!**_

The sound of the alarm, bounced off the walls and into Sam's ears! He hated it, as he was having the most perfect dream about his beautiful angel, Gabriel! He and Sam were finally together, and they were about to, blessing each other, by having very hard core sex with each other… Sam & Gabriel were about to go into full hard core sex!

That was all Sam could think about, as her unbutton his trouser and pulled them down & threw them, across the other side of the room! He was all dirty and filthy, from all the blood from his angel yesterday. As he walked into the shower, turned on the shower & began showering himself. The hot, steamy water against his old skin, burn thought out his body, reminding him of the steamy dream. Gabriel's image came into Sammy's mind, as Sam rubbed against his crotch, he's breathing got more heavier and heavier.. Sam moaned like he was burning to death, it felt like a good pain! His crotch area began to harden as he thought about the dream, more and more, from the top, all the way to the bottom, of Gabriel's body, how Sam shudders as he thought about that dream; he never wanted the dream to ever leave his mind.

As he walked out the shower, freezing cold, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and the towel flowed down his legs. He walked into his bed room, the light was dimmer than last night, and thus where he'd slept that night & ruffled through his bag, to find some boxer shorts, shirt, and trousers! He finally dried himself, he put on his trousers, and as he put them on, he had a tingly up his leg, like his did, in is dream, when Gabriel grabbed Sam's sexy ass, that look too prefect! He put his t-shirt on, that made him tingly ever more and he let out a little laugh! He dried his perfect locks that flowed throughout his head! His hair finally perfect, for his angel, when her saw him!

He packed his bag, with everything he'd bought with him, from his guns, to his salt and holy water! He made the bed, as he left and tided up all the mess that he'd made, for the next person to use the room. He walked to the parking lot; a gust of wind blew down the back of his neck, if reminded him more of Gabriel, from the dreams, breathing against his perfect, long neck. He opened the door of his Impala car, which he'd gotten for his 21st birthday, last year! Sam blasted some tunes, as he drove down the high road, Sam & Gabriel's song came on the radio... A Thousand Year by Christina Perri! He'd always have that song in his head, when he'd see his perfect angel, looking as beautiful as ever!

Sam finally pulled in to the parking lot of the Hospital, which Gabriel was staying in. Sam parked the car and got out of the car, gently closing the door, as he didn't want to hurt it at all, he loved his car, less than Gabriel, but more than Dean, Sam's brother. As he walked through the entrance of the hospital, he walked to the elevators and pushed the button and waited. Finally, the doors opened, and Sammy walked into the elevator. He pushed the button, level 4, as Gabriel was in room E2, which was right at the end of the corridor, of the hospital wards. The elevator stop & he walked out of the elevator & walked down, the long corridor, room by room, Sammy walked by, he could hear crying of babies & patients, in pain.

As he reached Gabriel's room, he stood outside and took a deep breath and walked in on Gabriel, kissing the very attractive nurse and Sam just stood there, his heart breaking more & more… Sammy was think, '_**How could my angel do that to me… we had a special bond.. a very special bond'**_. Sammy just walked out the room. He decided that his angel did not want him anymore.

He walked down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator, as he could think things through. He's heart torn into a million pieces, shattered and broken. All he could see, what that nurse, kissing his perfect angel, lips to lips, tongue to tongue… it hurt too much, to even stand outside the place, so he decided to drive around the town, in the impala.

As Sam arrived in a little town call Furth, Fork. He decided to get out the Impala and just walk around the shops… to get Gabriel, off his mind, It didn't help with people kissing in the streets, as Sam walked passed them. All he could think about, was that nurse… kissing his angel… his archangel, h needed to move away from people kissing.

Sam walked around the town a little more, but all he could think about his archangel.. he needed to be there for him.. Keeping him safe... Looking after him! But he could not love him, like the way he wanted Gabriel to love him… but it was killing Sam… All he could do was not think about him & just ignore ever sign that was hurting him! He prayed that one day his archangel would be his!

Sam decided to drive more & more… and listen to a lot of rock music… which made him feel a little bit better; it got rid of the picture of his angel & made him think more about the lyrics of the rock. Sam felt free and alive & felt like he could do anything in the world! Sam got so into the song that he drive & drove until, he came to a red light & passed whilst other traffic was going the other way then… the car went….

_Please read… comment & vote please _

_Hope you enjoy reading this.. _


End file.
